The Adventure of Miku Takashi
by Inuyasha851
Summary: Everyone thought the well was closed for good, that is until 15 year old Miku Takashi comes to find it, Join all your old friends and some new ones on the quest to get Miku back home! Takes place 5 years after the end of The Final Act
1. The Begining

**A/N - this is an old story that i did AGES ago, i had forgoteen all about it until i was cleanin out my closet, lol never know what im going to find in there but yeah not sure when updates will happen, my writing is horribly hard to read and the whole story line is a bit messed up so it needs some fixing, in other words upadtes might take a little bit anyway hope you like it =D**

* * *

CHAPTER 1 – The Beginning

"I'm sorry I'm late!" I called out breathless

I ran behind the counter pulling my short brown hair into a messy but before disappearing into the back room, I dropped my thing on the ground and went through my bag until I found some shrine maiden clothes.

"Where is Sota? I thought he was going to help today" I called out as I got changed

"He said he needed to study for an upcoming test"

"Oh that's right, we have a history test in a few days" I mumbled more to myself then anyone

Once I had finished changing I put my school clothes into my bag then walked out of the small room.

"What do you need me to do today Mr. H" I asked the short old man in front of me

"I think it's about time we did some spring cleaning" he answered handing me a broom

"But spring ends in less then a week"

"Better late then never"

I laughed and took hold of the broom moving out to the court yard to sweep, I have been working here at Higurashi shrine for almost a year now. I enjoyed working at the shrine; everyone was really nice and welcoming here. There was Sota who was in the same year as me, Mrs. H (Sota's mum) was always kind and caring towards me and then there is Mr. H (Sota's grandfather) he was always telling stories about the past, everything around him had a different story to it.

"Takashi"

"Yes?"

"Would you take these up to the main house for me please" Mr. H asked holding up an old bow and arrow pouch

I dropped the broom that I was holding and ran over to him.

"Wow! This is an old priestess bow right? The one said to hold magical powers?"

"Yes that's right, you have heard about it?"

"Mhmm, it's the talk of archery club"

"I didn't know the middle school had an archery club"

"Oh they don't, I go to the high schools archery club, where did you want this again?"

"Just up at the main house"

"Ok ill be back in a second"

I put the arrow sack over my shoulder careful not to drop any of the arrows and carrier the bow carefully in my hands, as I was passing a small room near the main house I thought I could hear someone screaming. I stopped walking and turned to face the sealed of room, everything was quiet other then the gentle sounds of rustling leaves.

"Help" a distant voice shouted

"_It sounds like its coming from in there"_ I thought looking at the door

"Someone help!"

I held the bow tightly in one hand as I used the other to open the old wooden door, I walked slowly inside the dark room and saw and old well placed in the middle of the room.

"_A well?"_

"Help" distant voices shouted

Against my better judgement I ran down the few stairs and jumped into the well, as I fell down the well a light started to appear from the bottom, it grew brighter and brighter until it was all around me. After a few seconds the light died down and I found myself sitting alone at the bottom of the well, I looked up only to see the blue sky instead of the buildings roof.

"Help us!" A boy shouted

Without much thought I climbed out of the well and found myself surrounded by thousands of tree, I sat on the wells edge amazed by everything I was seeing when three kids came running towards me screaming. I stood up still holding the bow tightly in my hand when I saw a huge snake like creature flying after the children, one of the children had fallen down near the tree lines with the creature getting closer. Not wanting the child to get hurt I did the only thing I could think of doing, I lifted the bow I was holding and grabbed one of the arrows then aimed towards the beast.

"_I hope this works"_

I let go of the arrow and watched it strike the creature, I was about to draw another arrow when there was a pinkie glow coming from the first arrow I shot. I watched the snake like thing squirm and scream as the glow started to spread over its body, not long after that it vanished into thin air leaving no trace that it was ever there. I started to run over to the children when I heard more people shouting. Out of the tress came someone dressed in a red kimono with a girl ridding on his back, they landed a few meters behind the three children. I watched as the girl jumped of and stood there looking at me, she also held a bow in her hand and was wearing the same shrine clothes as me.

"Mummy, daddy! Inuko is hurt" the girl child called out

"_So their the parents..."_

The girl ran over to the children and bent down next to them

"Inuyasha can you carry him?"

"Sure"

"Mummy, that girl killed the demon" the boy said

"_Demon!"_

"You two go with your father, I'm going to go talk to the girl ok"

"Ok mummy" the two children said together

"But Kagome..."

"the girl lent over to the boy dressed in red and said something to him that I couldn't hear, after that they all walked off leaving only me and the girl standing there.

"Thankyou for saving my children" she said walking over to me

"Uhh that's ok"

"My name is Kagome, what is yours?"

"My... name..."

I was still in a daze from everything that had happened in the last 10 minutes, I had no idea where I was and I just found out I had killed a demon.

"Are you ok, you look pale"

"Uhh" was all I could manage to say

"Maybe you should sit down..."

"No, I'm ok" I managed to chock out

"Are you sure?"

"_This is no time to freak out, just keep it together Miku"_

"Yes I'm fine; really "I said with a smile "my name is Miku, Miku Takashi"


	2. Trapped

_**CHAPTER 2 - Trapped**_

"You're not from around here are you?" Kagome asked

"No... I'm not"

"I didn't think so; we don't get that many priestesses with your power around here"

"My power?" I asked confused

"You were the one that shot that sacred arrow weren't you?" Kagome asked nodding at the bow in my hand

"_Sacred arrow"_ I thought looking down at the bow in my hand

"Yeah, I guess... I guess I was"

"We should head to the village, it's not safe out here" Kagome said walking away

"Wait! Ummm..."

Kagome turned around to face me with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes? Is there something wrong?"

"_Why does she seem familiar"_

"No... Never mind" I mumbled

"Well we should get going then, don't want to run into anymore demons"

I ran after Kagome and walked back to her village, it didn't take long until I could see the fields that were just outside of the village. Kagome led me to a small house that was apart from the rest of the village houses, as we got closer to the house the same man as before came out and walk over to meet us. He was wearing some kind of red kimono and had long silver hair with what looked like dog ears on his head, Kagome met him with a hug before leading him over to me.

"Takashi this is..."

"Miku, you can call me Miku" I said cutting in

"Right, Miku this is my husband Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is Miku"

"Is he... I mean his... He looks..." I struggled to find the right words

Kagome followed my gaze to Inuyasha's ears then looked back at me with a smile.

"He's half demon yes"

"_Half demon? What is the other half then?... he looks sort of human"_

"Mummy?"

I saw the head of one of the children peek out from behind the bamboo screen, Kagome turned around to smile at the child.

"Its ok Akashi you can come out"

The small child came running out of the house and towards us; she was wearing a same shrine outfit as Kagome and had long black hair with the same dog ears as Inuyasha.

"Miku this is my daughter Akashi, Akashi say hello to Miku"

"Hello Miku, thankyou for saving us today" Akashi said in a small voice

"I'm just happy everyone is ok" I smiled back at her "that reminds me, how is the one that fell over?" I said looking back towards Kagome

"Inuko? He is just fine, only a twisted ankle he will be healed before tomorrow"

"Mummy" Akashi whispered pulling at Kagome's clothes

"What is it Akashi?"

"I'm hungry"

"Ill start dinner soon ok"

"But..."

"I'm sorry hunny but there is nothing to eat until dinner is ready"

"Here, you can eat this" I said pulling out a candy bar

"What is it? Akashi asked me

"It's a candy bar" I answered handing it to her

Akashi took hold of the cant bar and looked at it confused, she smelled the wrapper then pulled away with a funny look on her face.

"Here let me help"

I took it out of the wrapper then handed it back to Akashi.

"What do you say?"

"Thankyou Miku"

"Your welcome" I smiled

"Why don't you go share that with your brothers?"

"Ok mummy" Akashi said running to the house

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" Kagome asked me

"Dinner? Oh well I should probably..." I started to say

"Oh of course you probably have people waiting for you, Inuyasha can show you the way to the village if you like"

"Why do I have to!" Inuyasha protested

"_How do I even get home anyway? And besides it's not like... like anyone is missing me..."_

"I would love to stay for dinner..."

Inuyasha and Kagome both turned to look at me braking of what ever they were arguing about.

"Great! I will go start dinner then" Kagome said clasping her hands together

Kagome turned away from us and went into the house, Inuyasha looked at me before crossing his arms and following after her, I was still holding the bow tightly in my hand when I finally got the courage to go towards their house.

"_its just dinner, I can do this, I was always wish for an adventure right so I cant go chicken out now I have one"_

I pulled back the bamboo screen and entered the small house, Kagome turned from the fire to face me as I entered the house.

"It's not much, but its home" she smiled

"It's not that bad, about the same size as my apartment if not bigger' I replied looking around

I looked back at Kagome to see her giving me a strange look, it felt like she was trying to figure something out or remember something she has long forgotten.

"Mummy! Taisho keeps touching me!" Akashi called out

"I am not liar!"

"Are to"

"Am not"

Kagome sighed then walked over to the children who were now in a yelling match with each other.

"Children please, we have a guest so I want you all to behave ok"

"She started it"

"I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it ok"

"Yes mum" both children said together

"Oh Miku you haven't met Taisho or Inuko yet have you"

"Not properly, no"

"Well this is Taisho, Taisho this is Miku"

Kagome stood behind a boy that looked like a mini version of Inuyasha apart from the brow eyes and the black bits in his hair.

"Hello Taisho" I smiled gently at him

Taisho just grumbled in response

"Taisho say hello"

"Hi" he grumbled with his arms crossed

"So much like his father" Kagome chuckled patting the boys head

"Mum!"

"Sorry hunny, and this here is Inuko"

I looked over at the small boy lying down on the floor staring at the ceiling; Inuko's looks were identical to Inuyasha's own in every way possible.

"He was the one that feel over right?"

"Yeah, if it wasn't for you it could have been much worse"

"I'm just happy I could help"

"Hunny this is Miku" Kagome said crouching next to him

"You were the girl by the well?"

"Ahh yeah I was"

"_He sounds so much older then the others"_

"Thankyou for helping but we would have been fine on our own"

"Inuko!"

Inuko rolled on his side keeping his back facing me and everyone else, Kagome stood up with a sigh and walked over to me.

"I'm sorry about that, Inuko is well... he doesn't like relying on others"

"Its ok... is he the oldest?"

"Oh well they are all the same age but yes he was born first"

"_Triplets!"_

The rest of the evening was fairly quiet, well as quiet as it can be with three children running around. After dinner was finished Inuyasha put the children to bed while I helped Kagome clean up.

"_Now what? They think I'm from this strange place where ever __here__ is anyway"_

"Miku are you ok?" Kagome asked

"How do I even get back home..." I muttered out loud

Kagome dropped the bowl she was holding and looked at me with wide surprised eyes.

"So I was right, you came through the well didn't you"


	3. Past, Present and Future

_**CHAPTER 3 – Past, Present and Future**_

"Kagome what happened? Is everything ok?" Inuyasha shouted running out to us

"Yeah everything is fine, Miku and I are going out for a walk stay with the kids ok" Kagome said still in a daze

"But Kagome..."

Before Inuyasha had a chance to finish what he was saying Kagome had already grabbed my arm and pulled me outside, we walked until we came to the well.

"Did you really come from the well?"

"Well... yeah... kind of"

"But that's not possible! The well is closed; it has been for 5 years"

"Can you tell me what's going on here? All I know is I heard someone shouting, I jumped into the well them I ended up here"

"So you really are from the future"

"The future..."

"You're in feudal Japan right now"

"But... that's not... how..." I stuttered falling to my knees

"It is possible, you see..."

"_That would explain the village, clothes, and the demon... But if where in feudal Japan how can Kagome look so familiar"_

"...but the well close forever over 5 years ago" Kagome finished explaining

"I'm sorry what?"

Kagome sighed in an almost frustrated way before taking a deep breath and sitting on the well edge.

"Do you know the Higurashi family?"

"Yeah, I work at the shrine there and I go to school with Sota"

"_I know I knew her from somewhere... a history book maybe? Nah that's not it..."_

"You know Sota? How is he? I bet he's grown up now" Kagome sighed

"_It must have been a photo of some sort but where would I have seen it..."_ I thought ignoring Kagome

I thought hard on all the ways I might have come across a photo of Kagome, it wasn't until I looked up at her that it hit me, I knew where I had seen her before.

"_Surly this couldn't be... I mean how would that be possible... But I'm sure of it...she has to be..."_

"You're Kagome Higurashi aren't you? Sota's older sister"

"Yes... I am, how did you know?"

"well I know Sota has a sister called Kagome and iv seen some photos of her... you in the house before... when Sota said you moved away I didn't expect this" I half laughed "but what I don't get is why haven't you gone to see them or they come to see you?"

"When I made the choice 5 years ago to stay here with Inuyasha the well closed for good and no longer allowed me or anyone else to pass through"

"Until now..."

"Yes.. Until now, but I don't understand how that happened"

We both thought for a while trying to think of reasons, my mind drifted to what I had done that day before I fell down the well and ended up 500 years in the past, I woke up, went to school, then went to work, nothing to strange about that, in fact the whole day was pretty ordinary and un exciting that was until Mr H showed me the bow.

"The bow" I said with my eyes shut "it had to of been the bow"

"What?" Kagome said sounding confused

"it had to be the bow I brought with me, you see that bow is said to hold great power, to grant your hearts wish" I explained opening my eyes "many hundreds of years ago there was a priestess that had great power but she was only human and eventually all humans die so as her final act she infused all her spiritual power into her bow to grant both her family and those with a pure heart her power of protection"

"But why would it bring you here"

"Just before I went into the well I heard children calling for help"

"_And this place just might turn out to be everything I have ever dreamed of"_

"My children..."

"Exactly"

"So the bow brought you here to save them?"

"I think so"

"But what about getting back?"

"Don't know" I said with a shrug

Kagome looked at me with confusion.

"What?"

"You sounded like you didn't want to go back"

"Well... that's because I don't" I said standing

"What! How could you say that? What about your friends and family?" Kagome shouted jumping to her feet

"You sound like you want to go back"

Kagome gasped and took a step back falling to sit on the wells edge with one hand for support and the other over her heart.

"Are you ok?" I asked walking closer

"_Maybe I shouldn't have said that"_

"It's true, I sometimes wish I could go back but my family and friends are here now, but you... you have nothing here, why would you want to stay in a place like this?"

"I have more here then you know"

"But what about your friends and family?"

"My family... they wouldn't even notice me gone" I said with a half hearted laugh

"But there your family"

"You may have had a family that cared about you but that's not what its like for me ok so just drop it already" I snapped at her

"It's dangerous here, demons all around ready to attack at any time"

"Ill be fine, I killed that other demon"

"That demon was only a weak one and you had the bows power"

"Weak or not I was still the one that killed it and besides ill just make sure I have the bow on me and all times so problem solved"

"What if some were to happen to the bow then what"

"I'm sure there is more then one way to kill a demon"

"Where will you live?"

"_How many more things can she think of!"_

"I don't know, I guess ill just build my own place, shouldn't be to hard"

"I don't think you quiet understand..."

"I understand fine ok I'm not a little kid that needs you're protecting, I can look after myself!"

"_This is everything I have ever dreamed of, a place filled with adventure, not the same old boring time I'm from, I have nothing to loose by staying here, nothing at all"_

"You can stay with us until you are ready to go back home" Kagome said standing up

"_Did she not hear anything I have said?"_

"I'm not going back, EVER"

"Yes I know I know, now come on Inuyasha will be wondering where we are"

Kagome dusted of her clothes then started to walk further away, seeing that I didn't have much choice right now I followed after her back to the small house where Inuyasha was waiting.

"Kagome is everything ok?" Inuyasha asked as he hugged her

"Everything is fine; Miku is going to be staying with us for a few days"

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't have anywhere else to stay"

"_She is treating me like a charity case"_ I thought annoyed

"Fine she can stay" Inuyasha grumbled

Kagome set up a place for me to sleep then left me on my own; I laid down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling with a yawn.


	4. Meeting the Others

_**CHAPTER 4 – Meeting the Others**_

I was awoken the next morning by the sound of people talking outside, I slowly sat up and moved over to the wall where the voices where coming from.

"So this girl is from your time?" a boy asked

"Yes that's right" Kagome answered

"But the well was closed" a girl said "she must have some spiritual powers like you Kagome to be able to open the well"

"I could pass through because of the shikon jewel"

"_The shikon jewel... Mr. H has mentioned that before, I never thought it was real..."_

"You don't think?" the guy asked cutting off in mid sentence

Everything was quiet for a while until Kagome spoke up.

"No, it's not possible, I don't sense the jewel and it was destroyed... I'm certain of that"

"Then how is it possible?" Inuyasha asked

"She was saying something about her bow holding powers"

"You think it has the power to bring her here?" the boy asked

"Its possible... well no matter how she got here we need to find a way to send her back"

"_I'm not going back! How many times do I have to tell her"_

"She doesn't want to go back?" the boy asked

"No, for some reason she wants to stay here"

I moved back over to my bed and sat there for a while slightly annoyed.

"_Why is everyone making a big deal about me staying here?"_

I stood up with a sigh and walked over to my bow and arrows; I placed them over my shoulder and walked outside where Kagome, Inuyasha and the two other people I didn't know where standing.

"Oh good morning Miku" Kagome said turning to face me

"Good morning"

"Are you going somewhere?" she nodded at the bow and arrows on my shoulder

"Ah yeah... I thought I should try and find somewhere else to stay, don't want to be inn your way or anything"

"Your not in the way, really you can stay with us" Kagome smiled "right Inuyasha?

Inuyasha didn't say anything; he was just looking at me with his arms folded. Kagome looked at him then frowned and with her elbow she jabbed him in the side.

"Right Inuyasha"

"Yeah what ever" he grumbled looking away

"_A few days wouldn't hurt... not like I have anywhere else anyway"_

"Well ok then"

"Now that's settled I want you to meet my friends" Kagome smiled gesturing me towards everyone

I walked over and stood next to Kagome and looked at the two people in front of me, the guy was wearing a purple robe and holding a golden staff and the girl was wearing a white, purple and green kimono holding a small child in her arms.

"Everyone this is Miku, Miku this is Miroku, Sango and their baby Daichi"

"Hello nice to meet you" Sango smiled

"Yeah you to"

"Well Inuyasha and I best be off" Miroku said

"Will you be back by lunch?"

"Not sure, we should be"

"Ok, be careful" Sango said hugging Miroku

Kagome and Sango waved goodbye as Inuyasha and Miroku walked out of view.

"Well I should get going" Sango smiled "Rin is no doubt in need of saving"

"Isn't Sesshomaru coming today?"

"No, Jaken came by earlier this morning to tell her he can't make it today"

"Poor Rin, that's the third time he has said that"

"Umm excuse me, who is Rin, Jaken and Sesshomaru?" I asked slightly annoyed

"Oh sorry Miku..."

"Ill leave you to explain, ill see you later Kagome"

Kagome waved goodbye to Sango then headed into the house, I followed after her determined to get some answers.

"So... who are they?" I asked standing in the doorway

"Well Rin is an orphan girl, she has been living here for the past eight years, Sesshomaru is Inuyasha older half brother and Jaken is a small imp demon that serves him"

"She is an orphan? And why would a demon be coming to see her? I thought you said they were dangerous"

"Sesshomaru is... different kind of and demons are dangerous and Sesshomaru is no excuse, he is probably one of the most dangerous demons out there"

"Can't be to dangerous if he is friends with a human girl"

"I don't pretend to understand them two but Rin is the only human Sesshomaru will put up with, I'm going to go check on my kids did you want to come?"

"Yeah sure, where are they?"

"They are with Shippo training"

"And Shippo is?"

"A fox demon"

"So you have a demon with your kids even though they are so dangerous"

"Shippo is a nice demon"

"Seem to be a lot of them" I mumbled following Kagome out the house

"_What could her kids be training for anyway, they don't look older then 5 years"_

"You know my family right?" Kagome asked as we walked away from the village

"Yeah"

"How do you first meet them?"

"I'm in the same class as your brother"

"Sota? He must be in middle school now, how is he? Has he grown?"

"Yeah he has, he is a bit taller then me... actually maybe around your height if not a little bit taller"

"Wow, and you said before that you worked at the shrine"

"Sota heard I was looking for work and he told me that his... your grandfather needed some help running the shrine, I'v been working there for over a year now"

"What about mum?"

"Mrs. H? Well as far as I know she is fine, she often talks about you"  
"Really? What does she say?"

"Well things like you getting married out of school and moving away and of course how much she misses you"

"Well I guess that is the closest to the truth" Kagome chuckled trying to hide her pain

"You miss them don't you?"

"Of course I do, their my family after all"

"And me being here probably isn't helping"

"No its fine, it's nice to know everyone is doing ok, it's been killing me not knowing" Kagome said coming to a stop "well here we are"

I looked around and saw nothing but a large area of grass, I looked to Kagome confused and just as I was about to open my mouth I heard a noise in the distance.


	5. New Tricks

_**CHAPTER 5 – New Tricks**_

"Kids will you come here please, you to Shippo" Kagome said in barely a shout

I looked back out into the empty area and saw four things moving towards us, I only guess that it was Kagome's three kids as well as the demon she was talking about earlier. As they got closer I could make out the shapes of the three kids and the shape of something else, it looked like another kid not a fox of any kind. Akashi was the first to reach us with a big smile on her face as she turned and started yelling out to the others, Inuko or Taisho came next with the other one following shortly after but there was no sign of the fourth one.

"I won!" Akashi called out dancing around

"You cheated" the both complained

"You can't cheat in a race silly"

"What have you three done to poor Shippo?" Kagome asked

"We were to fast for him" Akashi cheered

"You guys are fast but you're not faster then me" a voice said from above us

I looked up and saw a big pink bubble looking thing then it burst with a boy falling from it, he landed on the ground ever so gracefully with a grin. I looked at the strange boy in front of me, he sure didn't look like a fox, he had orange hair tied in a pony tail reaching to his shoulders and was wearing a green shirt with a fur vest over it and blue pants. I looked at him for a bit longer trying to figure out how this boy could be a demon, the last demon I saw was obviously not human and Inuyasha is half demon but he still has dog ears, it wasn't until he turned to look at Kagome did I see his tail and that's when I noticed his legs, they were the legs of a fox.

"My you have grown Shippo, and look at your hair, its getting longer to"

Shippo stood with his chest out all proud like

"How have your exams been going?"

"_A demon has exams?"_

"There good, last time I ranked 27"

"Wow that's really good, have you been training hard and practicing"

"Yeah, I even learnt a new trick! Want to see Kagome?"

"Yeah of course"

"_This doesn't seem like much of a demon... I thought Kagome said he was dangerous... or was that the other one?"_

I watched as Shippo pulled something out of his vest then threw it on the ground, there was a big puff of pink smoke that made us all cough then as the smoke started to float away I saw over 20 Shippo's standing around, not doing anything just standing there.

"That's really good Shippo, it's hard to tell what one is really you"

"Thankyou Kagome" one of the Shippo's said

"It took a lot of practice to get this one right" another Shippo said

I listened as each Shippo started talking and moving around slowly, they moved around in an almost robotic way. It reminded me of a trick one of the boys in school did, curious I looked up to see if it was preformed the same way and sure enough there was the real Shippo in his bubble form.

"Huh what do you know" I said out loud "it's the same"

"What's the same?" Kagome asked looking at me

"Oh some boys in my class do this trick all the time, see there just puppets and the puppet master is always above them"

Shippo's bubble burst and he came floating back down once again but this time he was looking at me.

"How did you know?" he asked looking up at me

"Oh well I'v seen people do a similar trick, never as great as what you just did but still pretty good"

"Shippo this is my friend Miku"

"Any friend of Kagome's is a friend of mine" he smiled

"Mummy can we go play with Jun, Hitomi and Hina?" Akashi asked

"Aww well ok, that's if it's ok with you teacher"

"Yeah it's ok" Shippo blushed

I watched as the three kids ran back towards the village.

"How long are you staying this time?" Kagome asked Shippo

"Only a few days then I have to go back to the exams"

"Well your welcome here for as long as you want, I know Inuyasha is looking forward to seeing you"

"He... he is" Shippo said in a shaky voice

"Yeah, I don't know why but he has been really looking forward to your visit, did something happened when you left last time?"

"Ahh not really" he laughed nervously

"Well what ever happened I'm glad you guys are starting to get along" Kagome smiled "we were going for a walk did you want to come with us?"

"Inuyasha isn't around is he?"

"No, he and Miroku left this morning"

"Really! Well I think I might go to the village again and see everyone" Shippo cheered

"Ok then, we will see you later"

"Bye Kagome, bye Miku" Shippo called running off

"Can I ask you something?" I asked once Shippo was gone

"Yeah sure, what do you want to know?"

"Why do you have Shippo training your children, and what are they training for? There just kids"

"They may be kids but its tough times, especially for them"

"Why them?"

"Well because there not a full demon demons will be after them and because there not human either humans wont accept them, it's sad but true"

"That's horrible..."

"It's just the sad truth to this world" Kagome said walking off

I followed after Kagome into the forest and walked behind her in silence, we didn't talk for a while just walked around. After a while of silent walking we came to the grassy area where the well was, I stopped walking and looked between Kagome and the well until it clicked.

"Your not going to try and convince me to go back are you" I asked running up to her "because it won't work"

"What? Oh the well right, no that hadn't even crossed my mind, I find myself coming here a fair bit when I walk"

"_Yeah right"_

"What do you know about the sacred tree?"

"The what tree"

"The big old tree that's on the way to the house, surly you have seen it before'

"Oh yeah that thing, what about it"

"What do you know about it?"

"Nothing really, just that it's been around for hundreds of years just like any other old tree"

"Have you ever seen the mark on the tree?"

"Yeah..."

"that's where I first met Inuyasha, in this time" Kagome explained coming to a stop "Eight years ago a demon pulled me down the well and when I came out I was in this place then as I tried to find my way back home I came across the sacred tree where Inuyasha was pined to it with an arrow"

"Wow"

"Back then he tried to kill me"

"And you married him!"

"Yeah, sometimes I come here and think about how it all started and how I ended up where I am now"

"I guess I can understand that"

"Here ill show you the tree; it's really something in this time"


	6. Forgotten Past

_**CHAPTER 6 – Forgotten Past**_

As we got closer to the tree I thought I could hear someone crying, I brushed it of as the wind or something until I could see an outline of someone or something at the base of the tree. I looked at Kagome in case it was a demon or something, her face was full of worry but it didn't seem like the type of worry that screamed DEAMON ALEART so I figured it was safe.

"Rin is that you?" Kagome asked running towards it

"Kagome?" came a muffled response

"Rin what's wrong?"

"He... he isn't coming again"

"I'm sure he will come next time, its ok Rin"

Rin lifted her head more and became instantly aware of me, she whispered something in Kagome's ear who replied as equally as quiet then wiped her eyes on her pink kimono then looked at me with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Rin"

"I'm Miku..."

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this, I don't normally..."

"It's ok I understand... you were let down by someone you care about, its ok to cry"

"_This is all to familiar, I don't like it"_

Kagome whispered something else to Rin then stood up and walked over to me.

"Could you stay with Rin for a little while?"

"What! Why? Where are you going?" I hissed

"I have to check on my children but I don't want to leave Rin alone"

I looked over at Rin; she was looking at the ground tracing things into the dirt with her bare feet. I didn't really want to stay here with someone I only just met with a problem I didn't know about but my heart wouldn't allow me to leave her like that, with a sigh I agreed to staying with her and watched as Kagome ran off.

"So... ummm"

I couldn't think of anything to say so I just walked over to her and sat down on a patch of grass.

"Kagome said you're from the same place as her"

"Yeah that's right"

"I guess you're feeling pretty lonely to then"

"Not really" I shrugged looking at the ground

"Don't you miss your family?"

"I don't have any family to miss" I mumbled

"You're an orphan? Me to"

"Really?"

"My parents and brothers were killed when I was very young"

"Did... did a demon kill them?"

"No bandits did"

"I'm so sorry"

"_Her family was murdered..."_

"What happened to your family?"

"They... they... I don't really want to talk about it"

"Oh, ok then"

"It's not that I don't want to tell you its just you probably won't understand"

"I know lots about your world, Kagome used to tell me stories about it" Rin smiled "I know you have something that is like a horse and cart but only fast and made of metal"

"That's a car"

"And BIG metal birds that can make people fly"

"Plane"

"And there are houses as tall as this tree"

"I guess she told you a fair bit"

"Yeah, your home sounds so magical compared to this place"

"_Maybe... maybe Rin __will__ understand"_

"It can be, but a lot of bad things still happen..."

"_Well here goes nothing"_

"We were all coming back from the shops when a drunk driver hit our car, my mum, dad and little sister were all killed, I was the only one that survived" I explained with watery eyes "no one wanted to take my in so I found a job and lived on my own and its been that way for nearly two years that way"

"So you're all alone?"

"Yeah..."

"I would have been all alone to if it wasn't for Lord Sesshomaru"

"But isn't he the demon that was meant to see you?"

"Yeah, eight years ago he told me I had to stay in this village and learn to be a human, I tried telling him that I didn't want to stay but he said it was to dangerous for me to keep following him. At first it was ok, he used to visit me every week but now I'm lucky to see him once a month... I don't think he likes me anymore"

"I had a friend like that once, she was the only one that new I was on my own and so she used to stay with me all the time but then one day she stoped coming to see me"

"What happened?"

"I don't know, she just got new friends and I wasn't important to her anymore"

"Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't do that to me... would he?"

"Well I don't know, after all I haven't met him yet"

"Rin!" someone shouted running through the forest

We both looked towards where the sound came from, not long after a small cat like creature came running into view and straight into Rin's lap.

"Oh hello Kirara"

"_Did that cat just talk! And why doesn't it have two tails"_

"Rin, are you ok, sister told me you were out here" a boy said coming into view

"_So it was him that was talking... still doesn't explain the two tails"_

"I'm fine Kohaku" Rin said standing

"You shouldn't go running of on your own, there are demons out here"

"I'm not alone, I have Miku with me"

"Who?"

"Miku" she said pointing down at me

"Umm hi"

"Who are you?"

"She is a friend of Kagome's"

"I'v never met her before"

"I only arrived last night and what is with your attitude, what did I ever do to you" I shouted standing up

"_This guy is getting on my last nerve"_

"I just don't think Rin should be out alone with a stranger that could harm her"

"Well don't you think that it is Rin's choice who she hangs out with?"

"And what if a demon were to attack her huh, she would be a sitting duck"

"But there aren't any demons around!"

"What about that one that came here last night"

"How did you know about that?" Rin asked butting in

"Sister and Kagome told me"

"Yeah and did Kagome also tell you it was me who killed it"

"You HAH I doubt you could kill a demon"

"What is that supposed to mean!"

"_How dare he, he doesn't even know me and he's treating me like a spoilt child"_

"You are too young to be a great priestess like Kagome and you definitely aren't a great demon slayer like myself so there for I don't see how you could kill a demon"

"Oh really, well we will see about that" I said with a smirk "I challenge you to a duel!"

"You're on"

"We will get Kagome to be the judge"

"Sounds good, let's go"

I nodded and followed Kohaku back to the village leavening Rin behind.

"Hey wait for me!" Rin called out chasing after us

* * *

_**Sorry to everyone who would of gotten the email saying 'new chapter 6' lots of times, i thought i posted this a few days ago but for some reason it deleted itself... dont know why it did that but yeah only noticed today when i was fixing a couple of my other stories. i saw this one and it said '5 chapters' and yeah i just kinda went oops then i started telling my computer off... then i got strange looks from those that were near me (i have a habbit of talking to my computer lol) but anyway i posted this up again but then i forgot to type in the chapter name and blah (thats when i decided to type this little message) so now im hoping that this time it will work out and everything will happen like its meant to. Oh yeah while im all ready yabbering away here i hope your enjoying the story and please review if you havent already =D (you review mine and ill review yours =P)**_


	7. The Duel

_**CHAPTER 6 – Forgotten Past**_

As we got closer to the tree I thought I could hear someone crying, I brushed it of as the wind or something until I could see an outline of someone or something at the base of the tree. I looked at Kagome in case it was a demon or something, her face was full of worry but it didn't seem like the type of worry that screamed DEAMON ALEART so I figured it was safe.

"Rin is that you?" Kagome asked running towards it

"Kagome?" came a muffled response

"Rin what's wrong?"

"He... he isn't coming again"

"I'm sure he will come next time, its ok Rin"

Rin lifted her head more and became instantly aware of me, she whispered something in Kagome's ear who replied as equally as quiet then wiped her eyes on her pink kimono then looked at me with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Rin"

"I'm Miku..."

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this, I don't normally..."

"It's ok I understand... you were let down by someone you care about, its ok to cry"

"_This is all to familiar, I don't like it"_

Kagome whispered something else to Rin then stood up and walked over to me.

"Could you stay with Rin for a little while?"

"What! Why? Where are you going?" I hissed

"I have to check on my children but I don't want to leave Rin alone"

I looked over at Rin; she was looking at the ground tracing things into the dirt with her bare feet. I didn't really want to stay here with someone I only just met with a problem I didn't know about but my heart wouldn't allow me to leave her like that, with a sigh I agreed to staying with her and watched as Kagome ran off.

"So... ummm"

I couldn't think of anything to say so I just walked over to her and sat down on a patch of grass.

"Kagome said you're from the same place as her"

"Yeah that's right"

"I guess you're feeling pretty lonely to then"

"Not really" I shrugged looking at the ground

"Don't you miss your family?"

"I don't have any family to miss" I mumbled

"You're an orphan? Me to"

"Really?"

"My parents and brothers were killed when I was very young"

"Did... did a demon kill them?"

"No bandits did"

"I'm so sorry"

"_Her family was murdered..."_

"What happened to your family?"

"They... they... I don't really want to talk about it"

"Oh, ok then"

"It's not that I don't want to tell you its just you probably won't understand"

"I know lots about your world, Kagome used to tell me stories about it" Rin smiled "I know you have something that is like a horse and cart but only fast and made of metal"

"That's a car"

"And BIG metal birds that can make people fly"

"Plane"

"And there are houses as tall as this tree"

"I guess she told you a fair bit"

"Yeah, your home sounds so magical compared to this place"

"_Maybe... maybe Rin __will__ understand"_

"It can be, but a lot of bad things still happen..."

"_Well here goes nothing"_

"We were all coming back from the shops when a drunk driver hit our car, my mum, dad and little sister were all killed, I was the only one that survived" I explained with watery eyes "no one wanted to take my in so I found a job and lived on my own and its been that way for nearly two years that way"

"So you're all alone?"

"Yeah..."

"I would have been all alone to if it wasn't for Lord Sesshomaru"

"But isn't he the demon that was meant to see you?"

"Yeah, eight years ago he told me I had to stay in this village and learn to be a human, I tried telling him that I didn't want to stay but he said it was to dangerous for me to keep following him. At first it was ok, he used to visit me every week but now I'm lucky to see him once a month... I don't think he likes me anymore"

"I had a friend like that once, she was the only one that new I was on my own and so she used to stay with me all the time but then one day she stoped coming to see me"

"What happened?"

"I don't know, she just got new friends and I wasn't important to her anymore"

"Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't do that to me... would he?"

"Well I don't know, after all I haven't met him yet"

"Rin!" someone shouted running through the forest

We both looked towards where the sound came from, not long after a small cat like creature came running into view and straight into Rin's lap.

"Oh hello Kirara"

"_Did that cat just talk! And why doesn't it have two tails"_

"Rin, are you ok, sister told me you were out here" a boy said coming into view

"_So it was him that was talking... still doesn't explain the two tails"_

"I'm fine Kohaku" Rin said standing

"You shouldn't go running of on your own, there are demons out here"

"I'm not alone, I have Miku with me"

"Who?"

"Miku" she said pointing down at me

"Umm hi"

"Who are you?"

"She is a friend of Kagome's"

"I'v never met her before"

"I only arrived last night and what is with your attitude, what did I ever do to you" I shouted standing up

"_This guy is getting on my last nerve"_

"I just don't think Rin should be out alone with a stranger that could harm her"

"Well don't you think that it is Rin's choice who she hangs out with?"

"And what if a demon were to attack her huh, she would be a sitting duck"

"But there aren't any demons around!"

"What about that one that came here last night"

"How did you know about that?" Rin asked butting in

"Sister and Kagome told me"

"Yeah and did Kagome also tell you it was me who killed it"

"You HAH I doubt you could kill a demon"

"What is that supposed to mean!"

"_How dare he, he doesn't even know me and he's treating me like a spoilt child"_

"You are too young to be a great priestess like Kagome and you definitely aren't a great demon slayer like myself so there for I don't see how you could kill a demon"

"Oh really, well we will see about that" I said with a smirk "I challenge you to a duel!"

"You're on"

"We will get Kagome to be the judge"

"Sounds good, let's go"

I nodded and followed Kohaku back to the village leavening Rin behind.

"Hey wait for me!" Rin called out chasing after us

* * *

_**Sorry to everyone who would of gotten the email saying 'new chapter 6' lots of times, i thought i posted this a few days ago but for some reason it deleted itself... dont know why it did that but yeah only noticed today when i was fixing a couple of my other stories. i saw this one and it said '5 chapters' and yeah i just kinda went oops then i started telling my computer off... then i got strange looks from those that were near me (i have a habbit of talking to my computer lol) but anyway i posted this up again but then i forgot to type in the chapter name and blah (thats when i decided to type this little message) so now im hoping that this time it will work out and everything will happen like its meant to. Oh yeah while im all ready yabbering away here i hope your enjoying the story and please review if you havent already =D (you review mine and ill review yours =P)**_


	8. Hidden Feelings

**IM BACK! i dont know if its been a week or what (dont think it has... who knows lol, anyway im back, updates might not happen as fast as they normaly do cause im still not 100% sure about the whole story but ill try my best, so now ON WITH THE STORY!**_**

* * *

**__****_

CHAPTER 8 - Hidden Feelings

"so what's going on with you and Kohaku?" I asked Rin

"What do you mean?"

"I saw the way you guys were looking at each other during lunch and dinner"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Rin blushed going deeper into the hot spring

"You can't lie to me, it's written all over your face, you like him don't you"

"N...No of course not... don't be silly, besides he is a strong demon slayer and I'm just... well I'm just the little orphan girl that needs protecting"

"I know what that's like"

"Really?"

"Well yeah, I got that same thing... every time someone found out I was an orphan they would all feel sorry for me and pity me when all I really wanted was someone to hang out with. That's why I stopped telling people, I just tell them my parents work away now when they ask"

"But what about your friends? Don't they know?"

"Well I don't have that many friends, I spent most of my time studying or working that I never had any time to make friends" I sighed

"I'll be your friend" Rin offered "even when you go back to you're home"

"Home? What are you talking about?"

"Kagome said that you're only staying for a little while then your going back home"

"I'v told her so many times that I'm not going back home! I have nothing there"

"What about Sota?"

"What?"

"_How does she know about Sota?"_

"I over heard Sango and Kagome talking about it, Kagome was saying that you are friends with her brother"

"Well I wouldn't say friend's exactly... I mean he is fun to hang around with and he always makes me smile but he's... well he has much cooler friends then me, I'm just the girl he works with sometimes" I sighed sinking into the warm water

"Do you like him?"

"Well yeah, like I said he is a great guy, all the girls love him"

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you love him?

I didn't know how to answer that, I had never really thought much on my feelings towards Sota, he was just always a good friend but I couldn't think of him as anything more, after all we barely knew each other, well he barely knew me.

"Even if I did it wouldn't matter"

"Why not? Kagome has always said that you should always tell those you care about how you really feel"

"Then why haven't you told Sesshomaru how much it hurts you when you leave him, or Kohaku that you have a crush on him" I smirked

"I don't have a crush on him!" she blushed

"Yeah sure you don't, you know you're a really nice girl Kohaku would be a fool not to like you and did you see how worried he was this morning? It's obvious that he likes you more then a friend"

"Really? You think so?"

"Yeah I do"

"_This is so strange... sitting here like this talking about boys"_

"What does Sesshomaru think about him?"

"Well I don't think he hates him..."

"Whys that?"

"Because he hasn't tried to kill him, he even let him travel with us for a while when I was a lot younger"

"Kill... him?" I gulped

"Yeah, lord Sesshomaru doesn't get along with many people"

"So he kills them!"

"Well not always, only those that annoy him in any way or don't treat him with the respect he deserves oh and anyone that tries to hurt me"

"You don't... think he would kill me... do you?" I panicked

"You're my friend so I'm sure he wouldn't"

"Oh.. well that's good"

"_Maybe Kagome is right, he does sound dangerous"_

"I'm going to get out now, are you coming?" I said standing to grab my towel

"Yeah, I'm getting pretty tired"

We both got out of the hot spring and changed into our clothes then headed back to the village.

"I'll see you tomorrow Miku" she called out

"Ok, goodnight Rin" I called back

"Goodnight"

I walked towards Kagome's house when I saw Kohaku walking around alone.

"Hey Kohaku!" I called out running towards him "what you doing out here all alone?"

"Having a brake from my sisters house"

"Did you want any company?"

"_This could be the perfect chance to find out if he likes Rin"_

I could hear Kohaku chuckling, I looked at him confused and slightly annoyed.

"What?"

"Why would you want to keep me company when you don't like me?" he chuckled

"Who said I didn't like you?"

"No one has to say it, it's obvious"

"You know you shouldn't assume things like that"

"Am I wrong?"

"Yes!, I know that's how I probably came across but I just don't like people thinking I cant do things on my own, that I'm just another helpless girl that cant look after herself" I explained "besides you were accusing me of being harmful to Rin"

"I was just worried for her safety"

"How about we start over? After all our first impressions of each other weren't that great"

"Yeah ok"

"So did you want some company?"

"I guess so" he shrugged

"Great, let me just take this stuff to Kagome's house and ill be back here in a few seconds ok"

I didn't wait for him to say anything and ran off towards Kagome's house.

"Welcome back Miku" Kagome greeted

"Oh hello Kagome, umm I'm going to go out for a walk"

"This late?"

"I won't be gone long"

"Take your bow with you"

"Yeah ok, ill be back later"

"Be careful!" Kagome called out

I grabbed my bow and arrows then headed out to where I left Kohaku, he was sitting down on the grass when I got there waiting for me.

"What's with the bow?" he asked standing up

"Kagome told me to take it with me" I shrugged "in case of demons I guess"

"Good idea...well let's go then" he said walking towards the forest

"Right"


	9. Plans

_**CHAPTER 9 - Plans**_

We walked through the forest in silence, I tried to think of ways I could bring Rin up but nothing seemed quiet right.

"_I never thought it would be this hard..."_

"So you and Rin are pretty close huh"

"_Well that works... not exactly subtle but it works"_

"What type of question is that!"

"Well I was talking to Rin and she was saying that you are good friends and that you travelled with her and Sesshomaru for a bit"

"Oh right, yeah were friends"

"So when are you going to tell her then?"

"Tell her what?"

"That you like her of course"

"What are you talking about now?"

"It's written all over your face, like when you were worried about her today and then tonight at dinner you couldn't keep your eyes off her"

"I'm not talking about this with you"

"Aww come on, why not?"

"Because you don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh I know what if I set you two up!"

"WHAT!" he shouted "you can't just decide to do these things!"

"I just did" I said with a wink

"You're so called plan wouldn't work, we are only friends!"

"We shall see about that" I laughed running off

"Where are you going?"

"Back to Kagome's, I have some planning to do" I shouted back

"_This is perfect, I can play matchmaker, I'v always wanted to do something like this"_

As I was running back to Kagome's house I heard a noise coming from some bushes, I stopped frozen in my tracks looking around me. I couldn't see much in the dark but I could hear the noise getting closer, even though I wanted to run my feet were planted firmly in the ground. A small object came running out of the trees making me yelp.

"Shippo you scared me" I sighed holding my hand over my heart

"Sorry Miku, is Inuyasha around?"

"No... I don't think so"

There was a sigh of relive from the small demon.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I was walking with Kohaku"

"You were fighting again were you?"

"What do you mean again? We only fought once!"

"What were you doing then?"

"We were just walking and talking... what do you know about Rin and Kohaku?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well like have you noticed them acting strange towards each other?"

"Now that I think about it they do act kind of strange around each other"

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Shippo asked innocently

"Rin and Kohaku like each other, I'm going to try and set them up. Did you want to help me?"

"SHIPPO I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE I CAN SMELL YOU!"

Shippo started to tremble at Inuyasha's shouts, he let out small squeaks every now and then to.

"You can transform into things right?" I whispered bending down

He didn't say anything, probably to scared but he did manage to nod his head.

"Transform into an arrow"

He looked up at me confused but did what I said anyway, I quickly picked him up gently and using my bow I shot him into the distance.

"WHAT ARE YOU SHOTIN AT ME FOR!" Inuyasha demanded

"I thought you were a demon, you shouldn't sneak up on people you know"

"Where is he hiding?"

"Who?"

"Shippo"

"How would I know! I was out enjoying a peaceful walk until you came around shouting!" I shouted throwing my hands in the air "no if you will excuse me I'm leaving!"

"Back to your own time?" he asked surprised

"No I'm going to finish my walk in peace!" I snapped walking away

"Strange girl" Inuyasha muttered

"I HEARD THAT!" she shouted back

"_I hope Shippo is ok..."_

"It should be around here somewhere... Ahh there it is"

I walked up to the tree where the arrow hit but it was no longer there.

"Shippo? It's just me, Inuyasha is gone now"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep" I nodded

Shippo came out from behind the tree, with a sigh he sat down leaning against the tree.

"What exactly did you do to him anyway?" I asked sitting next to him

"Well last time when I came to visit I played a trick on him before I left"

"What kind of trick?"

"lots of different kinds, first I made lots of fox statues fall on him, he also fell through some holes in the ground and he also got a bolder stuck to each hand"

"Wh... why did... di... you"

I couldn't finish asking my question, I was already in a fit of laughter picturing all those different kinds of things.

"I was only practicing for my exams but Inuyasha wasn't to happy"

"Don't worry, stick with me and ill protect you" I smiled

"Really, how?"

"Yeah, every time Inuyasha is around ill just distract him so you can escape" I winked at him "but there's something I need help with"

"What's that?"

"I'm trying to get Kohaku and Rin together only I need someone to help me and your tricks might be the perfect thing"

"How can I help?"

"First we need to get them closer together"

"What if Kohaku saved Rin! Every time Inuyasha saved Kagome she always more nice to him"

"That's a GREAT idea!...but I wouldn't want to put Rin in danger"

"Me either"

"I KNOW!" Miku shouted after thinking for awhile "what if we all go out on a picnic but then we tell them that we can't make it and then it will only be them two!"

* * *

_**Yes i know short/bad chapter but iv had some major writers block . iv started a new story in hopes to get over my writers block for this one and its working... kind of but yeah dont know when ill up date next so sorry to everyone who has been waiting.**_


	10. Picnic

__

"It's such a lovely day for a picnic" Rin smiled looking up at the clear sky

"Yeah it is"

"This first time I had a picnic the day was a bit like this, it was back when I was travelling with Lord Sesshomaru, he had gone off somewhere and left me with Jaken and Ah-Un while I was searching for food I found Kagome and she took me to her friends and said they were having a picnic. Lord Sesshomaru wasn't very happy that I was with them and said we had to leave right away, I don't know why he left me here if he doesn't like Inuyasha and Kagome"

"Maybe because they were the only ones he trusted your safety to? They both seem pretty strong, and Miroku, Sango even Kohaku"

"Kohaku is very strong, he fights demons and protects people, he saved me once you know"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you see when I died..."

"Died?" I cut in

"Yeah, well the second time anyway"

"You died twice?"

"Uhuh, but the second time I died I got sucked into the nether world, Kohaku went in after me and protected my body until I was bought back"

"Wow, what about the first time you died?"

"That was before I stated to travel with Lord Sesshomaru... I was on my own then and a pack of wolves killed me but Sesshomaru revived me and I'v been with him ever since" she smiled "well until recently anyway"

"Do you miss travelling with him?"

"I miss being able to see him, he was like a father to me... can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything"

"Do you... do you ever think about going back? You know through the well?"

"No" I answered simply

"Not even once? What about everyone..."

"I don't have anyone" I cut in

"What about Sota? I bet he is missing you"

"He has probably forgotten all about me"

"But what if he hasn't? Wouldn't you want to know for sure?"

I didn't know what t say to that, it stopped me dead in my tracks. The moment I got here I had never had a shred of doubt that anyone would care that I was gone but now I couldn't help but think what if, what if I was missed, could I really live here never knowing.

"Hey guys, over here" Kohaku shouted

"Hey Kohaku" Rin shouted running towards him

I pushed aside the thousand thoughts in my head and walked after Rin only to notice that Shippo wasn't around.

"Where's Shippo?" I asked

"He said he had to help Kagome out for a bit then he would come" Kohaku explained

"_He bailed before he even got here"_ I thought slightly annoyed and impressed

"Where's Kirara?" Rin asked looking around

"She was chasing things a bit earlier..."

Like on cue Kirara jumped into sight and rubbed her head on Rin's leg, Rin bent down to pat her only to have Kirara jump onto her shoulder. We set out a blanket and the food then sat down, I was staring at the well thinking about what Rin had said and wasn't paying to much attention to the others.

"Hey are you ok?" Rin asked tapping me on the shoulder

"Oh I'm fine" I responded shaking my head

"You look a little funny" Kohaku pointed out

"Gee thanks" I glared "actually I'm not feeling the best I think I might go lay down"

"Did you want me to walk you back?" Rin offered

"No ill be fine, you stay here with Kohaku"

"You know if you're not feeling well maybe we should wait till your better before we have a picnic" he said with a knowing smile "wouldn't be fair for you to miss out on the fun"

"_Guess he figured it out..."_

"Kohaku is right I mean..."

"No don't let me ruin it; besides Shippo will be along any time now, I'm sure you four can have fun without me"

"Well ok, if you're sure"

"Trust me Rin; ill be fine after some rest, you guys have fun"

I waved at them ask I walked away into the forest and away from that well.

"_I swear everyone makes me go there on purpose"_

I walked through the forest with no destination in mind, I thought about going back to the village to play with the kids but I really only wanted to be alone. Before I knew it I had found my way to the hill that over looked the village, as I was walking along the hill looking down at the village I bumped into something. Being of guard and too caught up in my own world I didn't have time to catch myself so I feel on down on the floor.

Looking up, with no doubt the stupidest look on my face, I saw the most handsome guy I had ever seen. He had long silver hair that glistened in the wind and looked so soft, his eyes were golden and cold but I wasn't afraid. He had strange markings on his face, there was a purple crescent moon on his forehead and two identical strips on each side of his cheek, his ears reminded me of elf ears but it suited him. There was some kind of fluffy thing over his left shoulder and he wore spiky armour over his kimono, he was looking down at me with his right eye brow raised slightly, other then that there wasn't any change in his face.

"_Has to be a demon... seems familiar even though I know I have never met him"_

"Uhh hi" I said with a shake voice

He didn't say anything back just continued to stare down at me; I picked myself up and brushed off the loose bits of grass.

"Sorry about that, wasn't really paying attention to where I was going"

"_Where would I possibly know him from... maybe I have seen a painting of him in my time? Or maybe..."_

"I know you from somewhere" I said hoping he could tell me where I know him

"Many know of me priestess" he said coldly

"_Well that wasn't helpful at all... why would a demon be here anyway and why hasn't Kagome, Inuyasha noticed him yet?"_

I thought about that for a while until I remembered Inuyasha and Kagome had gone to a neighbouring village to slay a demon.

"_But still a demon wouldn't come to a village without a reason, maybe if I find out the reason I can figure out who he is"_

"So tell me then, what are you doing here?"

"That doesn't concern you"

"It does if you have come to kill"

"I have no reason to kill those in this village"

"_Well he isn't here to kill us all, well that's a relief but what other reason would he just be standing here?"_

The answer hit me, I don't know why I even thought of it but it made sense, Rin had talked about him often and he did kind of match her description.

"_This... this is Sesshomaru; I walked into Sesshomaru who kills anyone that annoys him!"_

* * *

**I know it has been FOREVER! since i last updated this... ihonsetly dont know what happend, i took a brake cause writers block next thing i know its been like what a month or more? since i last updated... im sorry =( well i will try to update this a lot faster but i have currently got 3 other stories going on right now... wait 2 or 3... 3 including this one i think, oh well anyway i wont let it be over a moth before i update again anyway lol.**

**Next Chapter - Meeting the Demon Lord**


End file.
